Coffee-Filled Phone
by the meow of vortex
Summary: Because Daphne would say something so important over txt - Mustardseed baby-sitting Allison - Mustardseed drops his phone in his coffee - Hope it can still send txts though. /one-shot


**Wow. Almost 2k one-shot. Written because Mustardseed\Daphne, babysitter!Mustardseed, and cuteness. Un-beta-d.**

 **Review please! Especially tell me if you want more babysitter!Mustardseed.  
**

* * *

"No."

Childish blue eyes glinted at him and small lips turned down into a pout that tugged at his heart. Mustardseed was strong. He was a prince. If he could be trained for a kingdom then he could manage to build a strong cold wall around his heart to keep those eyes from asking him to bend the laws of the universe.

Well, Sabrina's laws anyway. Might as well be the universe when his small niece was concern.

Allison tilted her head, "Pleeeease?"

"No. Mum said in bed by ten." He glanced at his watch, "It's almost eleven." Maybe he had fallen in defeat a few times but that had been earlier when five year-old cuteness had been in _cuteness overload._ Now the affects were starting to fade at the reminder of punishment _should_ Sabrina and Puck come home and find their daughter running like a mad puppy around the house at midnight.

Allison grabbed the couch fabric and tugged on it with a sour face. Children never took defeat very well. Mustardseed leaned forward and whispered, "Next time I come over, I'll bring ice cream."

Ice cream was the secret weapon to a child's heart.

He knew it had made some affect on his niece when a slow smile grew on her face, "M'kay..."

Mustardseed grinned. "Alright. Now did you wash up?"

Allison twitched, "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She replied slowly, "Yeeeeah..."

Mustardseed waved a hand, "Hands." He gestured to her, "Let me see."

A short huff escaped her with petulance but she offered her tiny hands to him for inspection. Mustardseed examined and then - "Ah. What's this?"

"What's what?"

"Is that tomato sauce from dinner?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Table." She nodded over at the table where the dirty dishes were laid out from two hours ago and he sighed. Mustardseed had gotten distracted with putting on a movie that he had forgotten to clean the dishes. He thought back anxiously to when Puck had said they would get back. It must've been... midnight. Yes, probably midnight.

"We got to wash your hands again, Fairy."

She whined, "I'm sleepy."

"You wanted to watch a movie a minute ago."

She scowled, "Uncle Musty is slow."

He rolled his eyes and picked her up with a swing while listening to her squeal in delight, "And Fairy is dirty. Come on."

"Sink? In the sink?" She asked curiously from his arms, "I already took a bath."

"Thank goodness for that." He muttered under his breath, settng her down by the sink. Bathtimes were an adventure in themselves and Mustardseed always tried to give her one before they ate dinner for the sake of his sanity. "Besides, big girls like you don't take baths in the sink. They take them in the tub. With bubbles." He turned on the water and guided his niece's hands under the stream, "Bubbles are for the grown-up kids." Inwardly he made a face. Never thought he would say something like that but children had a way of making the strangest words fall from his mouth.

Allison giggled and swished her head back and forth. Mustardseed smiled. Also, the strangest things made them excited. "Musty!"

He looked up. "Yes?"

She clapped her hands on his cheeks and ran them up his face until he was dripping water. Mustardseed made no move to stop her. Sometimes it was fun to wait to see what she would do next. Allison ran her hands in his hair, frowning briefly. Dutifully, she reached beside her in the sink and collected up a small amount of water in her palm and dumping it over his face.

He laughed softly. The water wasn't enough to soak him but it was enough to make his hair drip down his neck and splash when he shook his head like a dog. Allison shrieked as some of the water landed on her. "Musty is clean now too."

Like he was ever dirty but Mustardseed was smart enough not to argue with a Grimm lady, and once again picked her up to set her down on the floor. "Can you put your pjs on?"

She nodded firmly.

"By yourself?" Mustardseed looked skeptical.

"Yes!"

"Go on then." He said amused, "Show me you can do it."

Her blue eyes widened at the challenge and she stumbled from the kitchen. Mustardseed could hear her tiny footsteps pound up the stairs furiously as she went to prove that she _could_ put on her pjs like the grown little kid she was.

Mustardseed went to cleaning the dishes while he waited. By the time he had finished, his phone went off with a sharp _ding_ with a text message. He rubbed his hands dry with a towel before answering it.

 ** _Daphne: 11:15pm  
_**

 _Are you going to be home soon?_

Mustardseed relaxed. Good, it wasn't his brother and sister-in-law. He didn't want to get chewed out over being susceptible to the bewitching adorable-ness of their child. He typed out a fast reply.

 ** _Mustardseed:_ 11:15pm _  
_**

 _Soon. Puck and Brina aren't back yet.  
_

He paused.

 _You didn't burn the house down, did you?_

Mustardseed made his way into the living room again and collapsed on the couch, focused on his phone as another message came through.

 ** _Daphne: 11:16pm  
_**

 _Have faith in your wife, m'dear._

... _I just scorched a pan. No biggie.  
_

Another one? Daphne was a danger to his house and the neighboring houses when she started to cook _anything._ He was pretty sure that Ferryport Landing had created their own warning signal when a call came in from where they lived. In fact last time he had reported that a small fire had broken out across the street, for once not related to them, he had heard the chief barking out orders. Something like _'grimm ...girl ...cook! alright men, don't do anything crazy and grab the water hose before the town goes up in flames.'_

So much for their reputation.

His phone went off again.

 _ **Daphne: 11:16pm  
**_

 _I miss you.  
_

Before he could reply, a pink blur rushed into the room and attached itself to his chest and he gasped at the sudden weight. Allison's smug face peered down at him. "All by myself!" She stated proudly.

To his immense horror, he realized that she had gotten her smug face from her father. "Fairy..."

"Yes?"

"Your shirt is on backwards." He pointed out.

Her proud face went from disappointed to upset and blank in a matter of seconds, but it was still long enough for Mustardseed to see the emotions pass through her. Her poker face was pretty good too.

"I like it like this."

He nodded, "Of course, you do." Mustardseed petted her head, "You did a great job, Fairy."

Her eyes sparkled at him and she spread out ontop of him, clutching his neck and curling against him. She breathed softly and he wrapped an arm around her. "I should take you to your nice warm bedroom." He said.

She grumbled against his neck, gripping his shirt with her tight fists, "Uncle Musty is warm enough for me."

Mustardseed chuckled and shifted so he was holding her securely and picked his phone back up.

 _ **Daphne: 11:20pm  
**_

 _Are you upset about the pan? I'll get us a new one._

...

 _ **Mustardseed:**_ **11:2** **0pm**

 _The pan is nothing. I had Fairy grabbing my attention._

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:21pm**_

 _Shouldn't she be asleep?_

He winced. Ah, he forgot about that.

 _ **Daphne: 11:21pm**_

 _Sabrina is going to kill you._

 ** _Mustardseed:_ 11:22pm**

 _Save me? *crying emoji*_

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:22pm**_

 _I live in the fairytale world. We wives don't save._

...

 **Mustardseed: 11:23pm**

 _I was in a play, not a fairytale. You're just lazy.  
_

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:23pm**_

 _Dude, you're a fairy. Your name is literally in the word 'fairytale'_

...

 **Mustardseed: 11:24pm**

 _Details._

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:24pm**_

 _I'll put that in the euology for you._

...

 _ **Mustardseed:**_ **11:25p** **m**

 _Thanks, sweetheart._

...

Mustardseed paused typing for a moment. Who knew that typing with one hand was so tiring? He shifted to look at his niece. Her eyes were closed and her hair was spread out on his shoulder, her hands clutching him tight even in her sleep. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to get up from the couch to take her to her bedroom. It was just so comfortable.

 _ **Mustardseed:**_ **11:2** **5pm**

 _Fairy is beautiful. She's curled up to me. Sleeping like a baby._

His typing faltered before continuing.

 _One day, I'll be doing this with our own daughter._

He laid his phone down after not getting a reply for a couple minutes. It was possible that Daphne fell asleep already. It was almost midnight.

It was also very, _very_ warm. Sleepy warm.

Mustardseed adjusted himelf so he wouldn't fall off the side of the couch and closed his eyes.

It wouldn't...hurt... to close his eyes for a few moments.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy-head."

Mustardseed shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to find the smiling face of his older brother. He groaned and closed them. Not a pleasant sight to wake to. Puck had this weird way of smiling with an _evil_ smirk hiding _in_ his face. An ability that he hoped any children of theirs would never pick up.

He felt besides him, "Fairy...?"

Puck answered casually, "Sabrina took her to her room."

Mustardseed sighed. He fell asleep on the couch. Ugh. Puck continued, "Brina wasn't mad."

His spirits were lifted, "Really?"

"Yep." Puck gave him a sly grin, "Apparently you two were the cutest thing ever to exist."

Mustardseed ignored him. Being cute was better than being scolded for not taking proper care of a five year-old. "I shall accept the punishment of being cute."

"Great." Puck motioned to the table where a steaming cup of coffee was sitting, "I made you coffee."

Mustardseed stared in disbelief, "You made me _coffee?"_

"Yes. Drink it up." Puck laughed as he left the room, "Then get out of my house."

"Rude!" Mustardseed called back, taking a tentative sip of the drink. Huh. It really was coffee. Real, tasty, warm, and non-horrible coffee.

His brother could make a decent coffee. No way.

He called out again, "Did Brina make this?"

There was small crash of dishes from the kitchen and a disgruntled; _no._

"You're as bad as lying as your daughter." He muttered and rooted arund the cushions for his phone. A quick check found him five messages from Daphne. Dutifully, he started from the first one.

 ** _Daphne: 11:26pm_**

 _That sounds so cute!_

 _What if I told you, that the one day could be very very soon? *winky face*  
_

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:35pm**_

 _Please reply._

...

He frowned. What did that mean?

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:40pm**_

 _I don't know if you understood, Mustardseed._

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:41pm**_

 _I'm pregnant._

...

 _ **Daphne: 11:41pm**_

 _I love you._

...

Mustardseed promptly dropped his phone in his coffee. Then scrambled like dying fish to retrieve it. Hopefully it could still send texts.

* * *

 _ **Mustardseed:**_ **11:45p** **m**

 _My wife tells me she is pregnant while I'm asleep.  
_

 ** _Mustardseed:_ 11:46pm**

 _Puck wants know why I'm crying._ _  
_

 ** _Mustardseed:_ 11:48pm**

 _I told him you burned our house down._

 _Currently freaking out, but not questioning me. So good.  
_

 _ **Mustardseed:**_ **11:49** **pm**

 _I love you too, Daphne. *hearts emoji* So much.  
_


End file.
